pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Joy's Secret
'''Joy's Secret '''is the fifteenth episode of the second season on Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill entering a Pokemon Center. Scott: Nurse Joy!? Nurse Joy's voice is heard from a distant room. Nurse Joy: Wha-!? There's someone here!? Chansey, delay them! Jill: Why does she want to delay us? Bulbasaur: Bulba, saur? Scott: I dunno! CAN YOU PLEAS HELP? I THINK I MIGHT HAVE BROKEN MY- A big, pink Pokemon jumps into the air. Chansey: CHANSEY! Scott: Huh? Chansey: CHANSEY CHAN! Jill: So Chansey, have you come to help Scott? Chansey runs over to Jill, and uses DoubleSlap on her. Jill: OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!! Scott starts laughing. Jill: IT ISN'T FUNNY!! Chasey: Chan! Chansey Chansey! Eevee: Eeeeevveeeeee! Scott: HAHAHAHAhahahahaHAhahh! Aaahh.... Good Stuff! Chansey runs over to Scott, and DoubleSlap's him. Scott: OW!! Jill: Told you! Scott: Chansey, stop doing that! Use Energy Ball and Shadow Ball! Bulbasaur and Eevee launch their attacks at Chasey, and Chansey starts crying, and runs into the room where Joy's voice was heard. Nurse Joy: WHAT HAPPEND!? Jill: Nurse Joy! You're Pokemon went crazy and attacked us! Nurse Joy: Just one second!! In the distance, a smashing sound is heard. Scott: This is a werid Nurse Joy. Jill: I agree. A dirty Nurse Joy walks out, with a smile. Scott: Um... Hi... Jill: He needs your assistance because we think his arm is fragmented. Scott: She means broken. Scott walks over to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: Um... I can help you. Scott: Okay.... Nurse Joy: ... Scott: Can you do it now please? It really hurts! Nurse Joy: No. Scott: WHADAYA MEAN "NO?" Nurse Joy: Well I can help you.... Wait no... I can't..... Scott: Make up ya mind, lady! ...Ow! Nurse Joy: Sorry... I have something much more important to do... Please leave. Nurse Joy turns around and goes back into the other room. Scott: You can't do that! Scott runs into the room, to find Nurse Joy caring for a large, yellow Pokemon. Scott: Woah! Nurse Joy: Gah! Get out, get out, get out! Jill walks into the room. Jill: ZAPDOS!? Nurse Joy: Oh great! Jill walks up to the huge Pokemon, laying on a table. Jill: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO IT!? GET AWAY FROM IT! Nurse Joy: I was caring for it! What do you think!? Jill: Then why didn't you want us in here!? Nurse Joy: I thought you might have wanted to capture it! Jill: Oh... I'm sorry... I thought you were going to hurt it.. Nurse Joy: It's okay.. Scott: A Zapdos? I think i've heard of that! Scott takes out his Pokedex with his un-injured hand, and points it at Zapdos. Pokedex: Zapdos. The Electric Bird Pokemon. A Legendary bird Pokemon that is said to appear from clouds while dropping enormous lightning bolts. Scott: Cool! Jill: So... What happend to Zapdos? Nurse Joy: I was caring for a wild Pokemon, and I saw a huge flash out the window. I ran outside and saw Zapdos lying on the ground. Jill: Did you see anything.... Purple nearby? Nurse Joy: I did as a matter of fact! They was a glowing beam of purple that shot through the sky! I think that it is what could have attacked. Jill: The purple figure... We have ecountered the other members of the Legendary Birds, and they were BOTH being attacked by the same purple figure! What does it want? We were GOING to try to follow it, but it went to fast... Chansey walks up to Zapdos, holding a wet towel, and covers the towel onto Zapdos's right leg. Nurse Joy: Thanks, Chansey. That should help cool it down. It's leg was severly burned, and it suffered a concusion. Are your Pokemon doing okay? Nurse Joy pets Scott's Eevee and Bulbasaur. Eevee: Eev! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Scott: Um... They are fine, but I have a busted arm! Nurse Joy: Okay... I promise to get your arm examined later, but I really have to fix Zapdos before I can do anything else. Scott: Okay.. Nurse Joy: For now, just don't move it. Scott: Okey Dokey! Zapdos begins twitching its leg rapidly, and it begins to wake up. Zapdos: ZaaaAAaaap! Nurse Joy: It's waking up! Grab its wings! Nurse Joy, Scott and Jill all push against Zapdos, preventing it to get up. Nurse Joy: Chansey, Quickly use Softboiled! Chansey: Chan! Chansey raises its arms, and the egg in its pouch starts to glow orange. Zapdos becomes surrounded in an orange aura, and it becomes fully healed. Nurse Joy: Okay! It's healed! Zapdos: ZAA! Zapdos glows bright yellow, and several bolts of lightning shoot out of it, electricuting everyone. Scott: AUGH! Bulbasaur and Eevee fall to the ground, both unconcious. Zapdos flies into the air, and crashes through the celing, breaking it completely. Jill: No! Scott falls to the ground. Nurse Joy: Aaand there it goes. Zapdos flies far away. Jill: I wonder where its going... Scott: HELLO!! I'm on the ground, and my arm- Nurse Joy: Okay, Okay! -30 Minutes Later- Scott is in a cast, and everyones Pokemon is all healed up. Scott: This is a hard cast... Scott is punching his blue cast, which completely covers his arm. Nurse Joy: Yeah! It protects you arms from anything so it can heal. Bulbasaur and Eevee jump onto Scott's shoulder and head. Scott: So... It's broken? Nurse Joy: No, just sprained. Scott: Okay, good. Jill: Thank's for everything Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: No, thank you. You helped me with Zapdos! Jill: Glad we could help. Need any help with your room? Nurse Joy: Nah. I can get it fixed Scott tugs on Jill's arm. Scott: Let's go! I wanna beat the Gym Leader! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Jill: Bye! Scott and Jill leave the Pokemon Center. Jill: Scott. We must find out what is going on with the Legendary Birds! We just have to! Category:Episodes